


The huntress and the smartass

by Arbiter2991



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Family, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbiter2991/pseuds/Arbiter2991
Summary: Ambrose pays a visit in wolf valley to have a conversation with Blossom. They also go hunting
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	The huntress and the smartass

It was early morning when Blossom woke up in Wolf valley. As usual, she started with some workout, a series of push-ups and forward lunges.  
After she was done, she had a shower and got down to some breakfast. Deliveries from her mother were regular so she didn't have to worry about it that much, but she started to lose a taste in them, as she started to follow the mundy trend of being a vegetarian and tried to convince her children to do the same. 

Blossom felt the.craving for meat. The easiest thing to do would be visiting Johan’s butchery, but then she would also drop by Snow's office, as she would quickly find out she went to Fabletown. This was a little too time consuming for the young fable.  
But she also knew that Wolf valley has quite a bit of wild game. More than enough, to take care of her whims.

But for a proper hunting trip, she needed a bit of preparation. She grabbed a sharp knife and a net from her dad’s room, as he was the one who hunted when they were children. With that, and her wolf transformation, she could easily catch and bring home anything she would find in the valley.

Her excitement toned down when she heard the door unlocking.” Anyone home? It’s me, Ambrose.”

She didn't harbor any negative feelings towards her brother, but she knew she would have to delay her plans, as it was unlikely he would let her do her things without a conversation. He loved talking.” Just me, in dad’s room,” she replied.

Ambrose leaned out from the frame,” Looking good, Blossom, it's been a while since our last meeting.”

Blossom glared at her brother,” Save you flattery, you know I don't care about style. It is good for mundies, and maybe some royal fables, but not me. As for our last time, It's hard to keep in touch when you spend most of your time holed up somewhere in homelands.”

Ambrose walked in and faced his sister. “ I visit the mundy world regularly, and I told you the location like five times; it's on the border of former Beauty and the Beast land. You can take a portal, considering how you keep yourself close to the farm and Rose.” He kept a straight face the whole time. He had no intention to criticize Blossom, and was good at showing it. 

“ Smartass,” Blossom cursed as she ran out of excuses.” Look, I do have plans for today as you can tell,” she threw the net over her shoulder and put a knife to a pocket in her toolbelt.”

“I am aware you are about to go hunting, Let me guess, tired of vegetarian food?,” Ambrose smirked, and Blossom growled at him, as she didn't appreciate his sarcasm.” Alright, alright, didn't mean to insult you, in fact, I would gladly join you and see you in action. But I want to discuss something first, would that be okay with you?” He spoke softly, like the humble person he was. 

Blossom sighed in defeat, “ You're so polite, if I disagree then I would be a big jerk won’t I?.”

“I wouldn't put it that way, but I am glad you are willing to make some compromise. I was afraid it wouldn't be so easy to convince you,” Ambrose put a hand on Blossom’s shoulder. He did not intend to make her sad with his wit.

“ Well, you’re family, and I am in a rather good mood today, so you will get your chat, but not here, let's move to my room,” Blossom took his hand away. She appreciated the gesture, but valued her pride more.

When they entered the room, Ambrose couldn't help himself but to comment,” It hasn't changed a bit, you could at least put a new paint.”

“Why bother?I don't have any guests here. It’s practical and I don't see how new paint or furniture would help me, especially when I am out for days,” Blossom took out a chair and sat on it, crossing her arms.

Ambrose took a chair for himself,” at least you know what you want; mundies could learn that from you.”

“You want to talk about mundies? Really?” Blossom rolled her eyes.

“No, not really, It's just hard not to think about them,” Ambrose’s face straightened up. “ What I came here is to invite you…” He gulped.” To my wedding”

“You're engaged? To whom?” Blossom measured him up to make sure he's not bluffing or joking, but nothing gave that kind of notion.

“”To Lake,” Ambrose replied.” After her resurrection she had a hard time finding a purpose, she heard of my stories, and she decided to help me. For her making sure mundies would keep their beliefs in fables is a noble cause. One that she can behind. At least at the beginning.”

“Still a better love story, than those from mundy pop culture,” Blossom giggled.” But seriously, I'm glad at least one of us found someone. Just be careful with mom, she would probably start with full-blown interrogation.” For her, it was half a joke, but a part of her could imagine that happening to the letter.

Ambrose narrowed his eyes.” Nice way of putting it, thank you. And I can handle mom, after all, I am good with words,almost as you are good with your wolf form.”

Blossom was taken by surprise with his compliment. She took as proof of what he just said.” So you want me to go to the wedding. But you know I might transform if the tensions get unbearable. Please don’t tell me you plan to bring the whole Fabletown in there.”

Ambrose smiled,” you have nothing to worry about you just need to survive the main ceremony. Standing at the altar for more/less half an hour. I can give you some mundy drugs to calm you, as Therese would be there too, but we'll cross that bridge later.”

Blossom growled,“You had to mention her name, didn’t you. Now I definitely need to hunt something today. And as we agreed, you're coming with me.”

“I will go, but you didn’t answer,” Ambrose reminded her.

Blossom scratched the back of her head.“ Ah right, I will come. But be sure to tell Lake I don't play so nice with others, in case she would try to match me with someone, as brides like to do.”

Ambrose stood up.“Fair enough, and I remind you she won't go lightly on you if you cause a scene. Now let's go to the valley. I can feel that you're itching to wolf out.”

Blossom stood up as well.“I’ll do my best, but what can she do anyway?”

Ambrose cautioned, waving his finger at her. “Conner tried to show off, and she managed to put him into a cage for some humility, so you really shouldn't try her limits.”

Blossom shook a little as she knew it was a very bold move to humble Conner. There was no telling what Lake would do to her, if she dared to mess with the wedding.

“Can you hurry up a bit?” Blossom called to her brother as they entered the valley.

“I thought we were meant to be stealthy,” he replied.

“Stealthy doesn't mean slow,” Blossom shook her head dismissively. “ I hope Lake is not exercising, she might put you to shame.”

Ambrose answered without hesitation, “I wouldn’t mind if she did. Fables are not meant to be equal.”  
“ Ugh stop being so damn with me, I feel like a six-year-old, when you talk like that. Just take the net and shut up.” She tossed the net at him and changed into her wolf form.

“Sorry,” he whispered. He forgot this trip was to be about Blossom’s needs. Wilderness was her dominion. More so, after Damien sacrificed himself. Before that, he was the alpha wolf among them.

Blossom caught a scent of a deer. It wasn’t clear where exactly he was, but it couldn't be far. She jumped over an overgrown tree root and sprinted forward.

Ambrose followed her, with a smile. He didn't share her enthusiasm for hunting, but he was glad she kept her spark. Seeing her miserable would break him.

Dashing through the woods, Blossom gracefully avoided obstacles in her path, like fallen branches, rocks, and smaller animals. She found a pond in a clearing, and right beside it, her target.  
The deer immediately turned and turned when the wolf lunged from the trees, but he didn't get far.As a fable, Blossom easily outran the animal and forced it back into the direction of the pond. She played with the deer long enough ; it was time to strike. One she closed the distance, she lunged at the animal and bit its leg. The deer fell to the ground in agony, and Blossom continued to chew. its leg.

“ That was fast,” Ambrose came close to her with a net.” You want to finish it off, or should put it out of its misery?”

Blossom blinked twice at her brother, to let him know she will do the job herself. And she got over the blood rush, she changed back into a human. She knelt at its head with one hand holding a knife and the other holding its head steady.” Shh, it will be over soon,” She slit the deer’s throat with one swift motion.

“You always talk to animals you hunt?” Ambrose asked spreading the net to take the deer home.

Once he was busy putting it inside, blossom confessed.” I heard that, a long time ago, mundy hunters did so. I thought it was a nice tradition.I adapted it for myself.”

Ambrose threw the net over his shoulders,” I didn't think you care for mundy traditions, or any traditions really. Speaking of which, you don’t mind if I will carry it for you at least?”

“ I don’t care about traditions, but it just feels right. I can’t really really explain why. And have at it, since you’re so willing to drag it back,” Blossom contained herself from laughter, of his big brother act, but barely.

“I Think i know, I always thought you do have a soft side, you just didn't let any person know about it. It seems it's easier for you with animals,” Ambrose commented.

“Hey, smartass, keep talking like that and I will chase after you next,” Blossom barked at him to put him in his place.

He gulped and kept quiet until they got back to a wolf manor. When they did, Blossom called him. “Alright, Ambrose, I'll hang this in the cold storeroom and you can make yourself comfortable in the house.

He handed her the prey, “ I will, at least for the rest of today, I still got to visit others to invite them.”

Ambrose decided he could use a coffee after their short trip and conversation they had earlier. It took him a little to search the cupboards, as he was a rare visitor, rather than resident these days.once it was ready he heard steps.

“I am back,” Blossom said, chewing the deer leg and waving it eagerly.

“Really blossom, you want to have that raw?” Ambrose winced at her, putting sugar in his drink.

“Oh please most of it would be cooked and that's the part I already put my teeth on,” Blossom took a near seat.

After taking a sip of the coffee, Ambrose giggled, “Dad would be proud.” 

“Don't be weird about it, you saw it many times before,” Blossom spat while chewing the meat.

Ambrose cautioned, “I won't, but keep that habit here. I already warned you..”

Blossom interrupted in the middle of his sentence“ About your wife, yeah, yeah. I don't wish to be cursed by her, don't worry.”

Ambrose was genuinely amused by her response.“Wow, you're not as stubborn and rebellious as you used to be, Sorry for giving so little credit.” He knew she would eventually be more collected and less wild, but he expected that in the next decade, maybe later.

Blossom grunted, “I learned I have some limits, and thus, I will need others from time to time. That means I had to learn how to find a healthy balance, between my preferences, and expectation of others. But don't mention it, I don't feel like talking philosophy. At least not with you, since you can do it for hours.”

Ambrose smiled a little, “I think, I don't need to. You are growing as a person regardless. Do you have any other plans for today?”

“Not really, I would take a nap, exercise at home, and maybe take a lunar walk, '' Blossom put away the bone, as she bit it clean.”

The last part picked Ambrose's interest.“Lunar walk alone? Another tradition?” 

“Not really, but I definitely am not telling you about that. She immediately looked away from him.

Ambrose had a suspicion that she didn’t take those alone before, but he chose to respect the privacy of his sister. He wanted to know, but not at the cost of her making a scene.  
“ Then I guess, I will hang out here a bit longer and go straight to aunt Rose.”

“Good luck with mom. I know I said it before, but you really need it,” Blossom teased, poking his arm playfully.

“I got this, we would see again soon, there's so much to catch up between us,” He answered.

“ I would tell you to don't bother with keeping me company, but you will do it anyway. See you soon then,” Blossom stood up and walked away to her room.


End file.
